dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Lake
Wikipedia Entry Constitution and Wisdom checks occur more often in lakes. List of Encounters Level 1 Armor Class A lizardfolk warrior charged up the beach as terrified fishermen fled in its wake! Success text: NAME charged in to meet it, and a mighty battle ensued. At last, the beast lay defeated, and the fishermen rewarded NAME well for his aid. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 55 XP and 7 gold. NAME received a Holy Symbol. Fail text: Constitution NAME crossed a shallow inlet, wading through the cool lake. Telltale ripples in the water warned him of a rather large snake coming his way! The fisher's guild was offering a small reward for each poisonous sea snake removed from their lake, so NAME continued in. Success text: The snake bit NAME, but he resisted its poison and wrung the vicious reptile's neck. NAME took 2 damage. NAME received 83 XP and 7 gold. NAME received a Birchwood Wand. Fail text: The snake bit NAME, and he wrung the vicious reptile's neck. Discoloration around his wound and the cloudiness in his head led NAME to believe that he had been poisoned. NAME took 5 damage. NAME gets '-3 Intelligence' for 3 encounters. NAME received 25 XP and 4 gold. Level 2 Armor Class (1) A lizardfolk warrior charged up the beach as terrified fishermen fled in its wake! Success Text: NAME charged in to meet it, and a mighty battle ensued. At last, the beast lay defeated, and the fishermen rewarded NAME well for his aid. * 3 damage. * 55 XP * 6 gold. * Rapier Strength (1) NAME heard the cries of a child spluttering and struggling to stay afloat in the lake. Success Text: NAME swam as hard and as fast as he could. Reaching the child, he dragged him to safety. His grateful parents met NAME on the shore and insisted on rewarding him for his efforts. * 68 XP * 3 gold. * Scale Armor Charisma (1) Two dwarves stood in a small boat at the edge of the lake, yelling at each other loudly. NAME attempted to defuse the situation before all the noise attracted trouble. Success text: Fail text: NAME couldn't make sense of what the two dwarves were arguing about, and all three ended up scuffling. Wet, bruised, and disheartened, NAME continued on his way. At least one or two of his punches had ended up inside the coin purses of the dwarves. NAME took 8 damage. NAME received 22 XP and 4 gold. Attack Bonus (1) A dire toad may sound comical but, to the fishermen it's been eating, not so much. The fisher's guild was offering a reward to anyone who could slay the beast. Success text: Fail text: Toads are, unfortunately, a lot quicker than they look. Though NAME managed to defeat the beast, the toad got in a couple good chomps before he did so. NAME took 8 damage. NAME received 16 XP and 7 gold. Encounter 2: Lake (rare) A curious shape halfway up the beach drew Mord closer, revealing itself to be an unconscious mermaid beached at high tide. Sun-baked and dehydrating, the beautiful creature was still bleeding from several nasty-looking bites. NAME made a Strength check with a difficulty of 18 . . . and rolled 27 Success text: NAME cleaned the mermaid's wounds, and bound them as best he could, then gently dragged her closer to the edge of the lake. As he poured handfuls of water over the creature's parched scales and skin, the mermaid began to breathe more easily, and then regained consciousness. The mermaid smiled thankfully and transferred a pendant from her neck to NAME's before diving into the water and disappearing. NAME received 202 XP and 115 gold. NAME received an Amulet of Health +3. Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Armor Class While watching the sunset play across the lake, NAME was startled when a group of sahuagin burst from the water and charged her in a mad frenzy of scales and spray. Success text: NAME braced herself and readied her WEAPON. The sahuagin viciously stabbed at her with their wicked tridents, but failed to score a palpable hit. NAME , on the other hand, smote all of the creatures, quickly surrounding herself with their scaly corpses. NAME gathered what few valuables the sahuagin had on them, and kicked their smelly carcasses back into the lake. * 147 XP * 19 gold. * Fist of Kord Fail text: Charisma Through the thick fog surrounding the lake, NAME spied a number of stocky humanoid creatures treading lightly toward the glow of a nearby village. Moving to intercept the creatures, NAME's nostrils were assailed by an overwhelmingly foul musk -- troglodytes. She chuckled, confident that she wouldn't have to try very hard to get rid of the reptilian raiding party. Success text: Holding her WEAPON at the ready, NAME drew herself up with confidence and strode boldly in front of the troglodytes. "Turn and flee now", NAME flatly commanded them. The creatures paused, spears and clubs unsteadily held, and deferred to their robed leader who grunted a command through his skull-shaped mask. As the troglodyte nearest NAME raised its club, NAME slashed it, slaying it instantly, and bellowed "Now, leave!" The troglodytes nearly collapsed in on themselves as they turned and thundered away. NAME smiled to herself and retrieved a few valuables from her erstwhile opponent. * 158 XP * 24 gold. * Holy Avenger Fail text: Intelligence (rare) Hiking atop a ruined stone wall near the lake, NAME paused to take in the panoramic view. The stark black face of a nearby cliff face struck her as familiar in some way -- linked to a story she remembered about an outpost . . . near a lake . . . Success text: Fail text: NAME wracked her brain. There'd been a battle. Some sort of brigands, bandits, or pirates . . . or something. The whole place had been set aflame. Maybe. Or, was it a ship anchored in the lake? Yeah, that was it! The flagship of a merchant fleet that used chests of gold as ballast. NAME climbed off the wall and went swimming. She didn't find any gold but she did find a patch of pearl filled oysters. * 105 XP * 66 gold. Category:Terrain